


Wait, What?

by autumnyte



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnyte/pseuds/autumnyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This tidbit was written as part of a little fill orgy on the DA Kink Meme: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/5307.html?thread=15961275#t15961275.</p><p>Prompt theme was basically unexpected propositions during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, What?

Fenris could imagine no sensation more exquisite than the tight heat of Garrett surrounding him. The needy whimpers escaping from Garrett's throat became loud groans as Fenris dug his fingers into the man's hips and slammed into him harder, causing Garrett to thrust back in a frantic rhythm.

Garrett was more vocal than usual, and his every noise vibrated through Fenris, intensifying his pleasure. When Fenris nudged Garrett's legs wider apart and pushed himself farther inside, Garrett let out a howl that might have woken all of Hightown. It didn't end with just one, either. Once Fenris discovered that angle, his every movement elicited a loud scream or moan.

Between the intensity of being buried deep inside Garrett and the maddening sounds of bliss, Fenris knew he wouldn't last much longer. He could feel himself approaching the edge as white heat sparked through his body.

Sparing a brief thought for the servants and neighbors, Fenris grabbed Garrett's head and gently pushed his face into the pillow to muffle the noise. Garrett began to mutter incomprehensibly into the pillow, repeating the garbled sounds over and over again. He lifted his head, turning it to the side, and Fenris realized he was trying to ask a question.

"Please, Fenris. Please say 'yes'," Garrett managed to croak. He moaned and buried his face in the pillow again.

Fenris could only assume that Garrett was begging to come, and he was more than happy to oblige. He whispered a hoarse "yes" in permission before wrapping his hand around Garrett's cock and giving it a few forceful strokes. Within seconds, Garrett was crying out and pulsing into Fenris's fist, his wet, hot release trickling down Fenris's fingers. Two more thrusts and Fenris let his own ecstasy overtake him, biting down on Garrett's shoulder to stifle his groan.

They collapsed on to the bed in a breathless tangle. Garrett reached for a cloth to clean them both off, then placed a kiss against Fenris's sweat-dampened brow.

"You've made me so happy," Garrett murmured dreamily.

Fenris quirked an eyebrow. This was not Garrett's standard pillow talk. He answered tentatively, but truthfully. "You... have made me happy as well."

"I never thought you'd agree to move in with me." Garrett buried another kiss in his hair.

"I... what?!" Fenris sat bolt upright and spun around to face him.

"I asked you to move in and you agreed. It just happened less than five minutes ago, you can't have already forgotten." Garrett smirked, but wrinkled his forehead in concern.

"Tell me that wasn't what you were mumbling about with your face buried in the pillow," Fenris said, shaking his head incredulously.

"It was." Garrett sighed in disappointment and stared up at the canopy. "So, you _didn't_ actually hear me. I thought it was too good to be true."

"Why would you ask such a thing of me when we were right in the midst of... even if I'd heard you, surely you knew I couldn't think clearly?"

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking too clearly myself. I guess I was counting on your weakened defenses." Garrett closed his eyes and rolled over, turning his back to Fenris.

Fenris lay back and wondered why he should be feeling badly when it was Garrett who had made such an absurd proposition at the most inappropriate time imaginable.

"Garrett."

"Yes, Fenris?"

"I make no promises, but I shall consider it."

And even though Garrett had made lots of noise that night, his smile at that moment was louder by far.

  
  
  



End file.
